charmed_reloadedfandomcom-20200214-history
6.01 Black Widow/Script
Charmed Reloaded ;6.01 Black Widow A local nightclub, San Francisco. A young woman with brown hair is sitting at the bar with a drink. She looks lost and sad. A slick man sits down next to her. Man: Can I get you another drink? Woman: (nervously) No, thank you. Man: Oh come on. I’ve seen you sitting here all alone all night. How about a drink? I’m Ray, by the way. (The woman doesn’t respond.) What’s your name, love? Woman: It’s Mara. But please, I would prefer to be alone. Ray: So what happened? Boyfriend leave you? Mara: (acknowledging) How did you guess? Ray: You had that look. I’ve seen it a hundred times. Beautiful women like you don’t often come to bars like this alone. Mara: You think I’m beautiful? Ray: Of course. Look you. (Mara smiles nervously and waves her hair behind her ear. She looks at Ray.) Ray: So how about that drink? Mara: Alright, I guess one couldn’t hurt. (Ray waves at the bartender and orders to drinks. Unbeknownst to Mara, he drops some liquid from a small vial into the drink before handing it to her.) (Time lapse. Ray and Mara leave the club. She is obviously intoxicated and drowsy. He helps her walk.) Mara: I should get a cab. Ray: Why bother? My apartment is close. Mara: No, I think I should get home. Ray: Oh, come on. (Ray attempts to miss her and Mara struggles. When he refuses to let go, she begins to scream. Ray covers her mouth and drags her into an alley. He throws her against the wall.) Mara: What did you do to me? Ray: Nothing much. Just spiked your drink a bit. Why did you have to be difficult? (He begins to unbuckle his belt.) I would have preferred to do this elsewhere, but here is fine enough. (Ray unzips his pants and pressed Mara against the wall. His hands runs up her leg and lifts up her dress as he kisses her neck. Mara whispered for help, too intoxicated to resist.) Ray: This all could have gone a lot simpler if you had just said yes. Mara: (clearly) I know, right? Ray: (confused) What? (Ray looks at Mara and sees she is suddenly completely clear-minded, with a dark look in her eyes.) Ray: (angrily) What the hell? You tricked me? Mara: You pitiful fool. You thought you were the predator here? (Mara’s eyes turn pitch black and dark veins appear on her face. Black fangs grow from her mouth and her fingers grow into claws. Ray screams and stumbles back. Mara opens her mouth and spits webbing at him. Ray becomes entangled in a large web against the opposite wall of the alley.) Ray: (struggling) What the hell are you? Mara: Seems I caught a little fly in my web. (She rips open his shirt with her claws.) I would have preferred a more suitable spot as well, but like you said, here is fine enough. (Ray screams as Mara charges at him.) (Time lapse. Mara leaves the alley while correcting her dress and wiping blood off her face. She angrily slams her fist against the wall.) Mara: Another unsuitable one. Are there no real men left? (Mara walks off into the night.) -Opening Credits- The Halliwell Manor at morning. Piper is in the kitchen with the twins, who are in high seats with their bottles. Piper is trying to make coffee, but the machine is broken. Frustrated, she flicks her hand and it explodes. Piper: Dammit. (Phoebe walks into the kitchen. Her hair is considerably shorter and tied in a ponytail.) Phoebe: What did the machine do to deserve that? Piper: It’s broken. Phoebe: I can see that. Piper: (annoyed) No, I meant before. I didn’t mean to blow it up. (Lets out a frustrated cry.) I wish we had someone to fix it. Phoebe: Oh, sweetie. It has been six months. Piper: I know how long it has been. What are you trying to say? Phoebe: (reluctantly) Well, I don’t want to be the one to say it, but after all this time, I’m started to think Leo is not coming back, Piper. Piper: (determined) Of course he is, I am his wife. These are his children. I know he loves us. Phoebe: Of course he does, sweetie. But we don’t know what happened up there. All we know is that Leo saved the council and became an Elder. And as far as I know, that is not a temp job. Piper: He has to come back. He has responsibilities here. Phoebe: And he also has responsibilities up there. We might have saved the world, but he saved the Heavens. I think this was his reward. Piper: (angrily) How is leaving your family a reward? No, I refuse to accept that. Leo has to come back. Phoebe: Piper. Piper: I’m done talking about this. I’m dropping the kids off at dad’s because I have to get the club ready for tonight. (sighs) And I guess I have to pick up a new coffeemaker. (Piper takes the twins out of the high stair and puts them in a stroller.) Phoebe: Do you need help? Piper: (annoyed) No, I got it. According to you, I should just get used to doing things alone. (Piper heads out of the kitchen.) Phoebe: That’s not what I was… (Piper leaves and Phoebe sighs as she leans on the counter and looks up.) Dammit Leo, where are you? Scene South Bay Social Services. Paige is in her office with a young couple. Her hair has been dyed strawberry blonde. The woman is holding a three-year old girl on her lap. Paige is signing some papers. Paige: (as she turns over the papers and a pen.) Right Mr. and Mrs. Hill, all you need to do now is sign these papers and the adoption will be complete. Mrs. Hill: Are you serious? Just a signature and it’s done? No more interviews and checks? Paige: (smiling) Just sign here and little Lian will officially be your daughter. Mr. Hill: Finally. (He looks at Paige.) Sorry, no offense. Paige: No need to apologize. I know these procedures take a long time. Especially when adopting from a foreign country. Mrs. Hill: Well, we can’t thank you enough, Paige. We couldn’t have done it without you. Paige: I’m sure you would have been fine. I just played a small part. (The young parents both smile and sign the papers. A few moments later, Paige leads them out of her office and says goodbye. They leave. Mr. Cowan comes walking up to Paige.) Mr. Cowan: Is all the paperwork finalized? Paige: Almost. I’ll get right on it and fax them over to the courthouse. Mr. Cowan: Okay, good job, Paige. Paige: Thanks, sir. Mr. Cowan: I mean it, the last few months your work has been exemplary. You’re on time, focused. It is like seeing a whole new Paige. And it’s not just the hair. What changed? Paige: (shrugs) I thought I was always like this? Mr. Cowan: (as he rolls his eyes.) Right. Anyway, keep it up. (Mr. Cowan leaves and Paige heads back into her office. As she does, she is surprised to see a young guy with shaggy blonde hair sitting in her chair with his sneakers on the desk.) Paige: (angrily) Who the hell are you? And how did you get in here? Guy: Paige Matthews? Paige: Yeah. Guy: Great, I’m Charlie. Your new Whitelighter. Paige: Excuse me? Charlie: You know, Whitelighter… With the orbs and all. (Paige quickly closes her office door and heads to her desk. She waves her finger and the chair flies out from under Charlie, who falls screaming. Paige smiles amused as he crawls back up.) Charlie: Okay, that was a little uncalled for. Paige: Save it, buddy. I don’t know who sent you, but I already have a Whitelighter. His name is Leo. Charlie: (as he gets up) Actually, you don’t. Like it or not, Leo is gone, and he is not coming back. Paige: (skeptically) What do you know about that? Charlie: I know what everyone knows. He’s the big hero up there now, an Elder. Paige: Can he come back? Charlie: Not as far as I know. That is why they sent me. You need a new Whitelighter. Paige: Great, so they sent you? You’re just a kid. Charlie: (smiling) A kid? Man, you really don’t know how this Whitelighter business works, do you? I’m kind-of immortal. Paige: I don’t care. If you think my sisters and I are just going to accept this, you’re very wrong. Charlie: Oh, I knew you wouldn’t. I told them this would happen. Paige: (confused) What do you mean? Charlie: Look, becoming your Whitelighter wasn’t exactly my choice. You’re just way too much work for me. Paige: (frowning) Are you calling us high maintenance? Charlie: Big time. But I knew you would not accept Leo being gone, so I figured, you stay out of my business, I stay out of yours and everyone will be happy. Paige: (angrily) Except Piper. She is counting on her husband to get back. Charlie: I can’t help that. Paige: Oh yes you can, because you are going to orb your butt back up there and get Leo down here. Charlie: (nervously) No, I can’t do that. Paige: Then you can at least tell Piper what you just told me. And you are going to explain to her exactly what happened to Leo. Charlie: Are you serious? Paige: (crossing her arms decisively) Yes. Charlie: (sighing) You see, this is why you’re considered high maintenance. (Charlie disappears in a column of orbs just as the office door opens. Paige turns around with a shocked look. Mr. Cowan is standing in the door opening.) Mr. Cowan: Your next appointment is waiting. Did I just see blue light? Paige: I didn’t see anything. Mr. Cowan: Huh, must be my imagination. (Paige smiles nervously) Scene The Bay Mirror. Phoebe enters and walks up to her assistant. Phoebe: Hi, Claire. Any new letters? Claire: (as she reached into her drawer and pulls out a pile of letters.) As always. Phoebe: (accepts the letters.) Right, why do I even ask? I’ll be in my office. Claire: Should I get you a coffee? Phoebe: No, that’s okay. I will get it myself. Claire: Sure. (Cut to Phoebe standing in the small kitchen while pouring herself some coffee. She then picks up her mug and letters and heads out. She checks her letters and suddenly bumps into someone, spilling coffee all over herself and the letters.) Phoebe: Oh, hot, hot, hot. (Phoebe looks up at the person who bumped into her and sees it is a very tall and handsome, dark-skinned man.) Phoebe: (flustered) Hot. Man: I’m sorry. Here, let me help you. (The man walks into the kitchen and grabs paper towels. He hands some to Phoebe and helps her dry the letters and her shirt. Phoebe is a little flustered.) Man: I should be careful on my first day. Phoebe: No, it was my fault. I was too preoccupied with my letters to see where I was going. Man: (as he looks at the letters) Ask Phoebe. Wait, you’re Ask Phoebe? Phoebe: Yes. Why? Not what you expected? Man: (smiling) Not exactly… I wasn’t expecting someone so… Elise’s Voice: (interrupting) Oh, Derek, there you are! (Elise joins them in the hall and sees the coffee stain.) What happened? Phoebe: Just a little accident. Elise: Well, I’ve pointed out this kitchen is way too small before. (She waves it off.) Anyway, Phoebe, I would like you to meet Derek Grant. He will be joining the paper. Phoebe: Join? As what? Derek: I’m an Investigative journalist. Phoebe: I see. Elise: Derek used to work in Detroit. He covered all major crimes in the city. Phoebe: So what brings you to San Francisco? Derek: I needed a change. Besides, for some reason, this city has an unusual number of unsolved cases. Plenty of things to write about. Phoebe: (nervously) Oh, our little city is not that interesting. Derek: Not even an unsolved park massacre? Phoebe: (shocked) Excuse me? Derek: Sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. I was just trying to point that this city is full of mysteries. (smiling) And I do enjoy a challenge. Elise: (frowning) Right, I should show you to your office. I’m sure Phoebe has plenty of work to do, and maybe a wardrobe change. Derek: Again, I’m so sorry. I’d be happy to pay for the dry cleaner. Phoebe: That is quite alright. Like I said, it was my fault. Derek: Let’s just call it a draw then. Phoebe: (smiling) Right. Elise: (annoyed) Right, moving on. (Derek smiles and heads out. Elise gives Phoebe a stern look before following him. Phoebe takes a deep breath and waves her letters in her face to cool down.) (Cut to Elise and Derek entering an office.) Elise: This will be your office. I hope it’s to your liking. Derek: I’m sure it will be fine. I do most of my work on the street anyway. Crime doesn’t sit still, right? Elise: Speaking of which. (She hands him a folder.) Got your first assignment. I just got these pictures from one of my contacts. (Derek accepts the folder and opens it. He frowns.) Derek: What the hell happened to these guys? Elise: That is for you to figure out. I just a called they might have found another one right there in the city. So get to work. (Elise leaves and Derek puts the folder on the desk. Pictures of deceased men captured in webbing are shown.) Scene An apartment, the bathroom. Mara is standing by the sink. She is sweating. Suddenly she becomes sick and runs to the toilet to throw up. She then goes back to the sink and throws some water on her face. Mara: I need more time… To find the right man. (She lifts up her shirt and reveals her stomach. Her skin is transparent and there are eggs visible.) Mara: (determined) Don’t worry babies. I won’t let you go to waste. Scene P3 during the day. Piper is behind the bar going through some papers. When a column of orbs appears, she looks up hopefully. Piper: Leo? (The column of orbs forms into Charlie and Piper is visibly hurt for a moment. She then quickly becomes angry.) Piper: Who the hell are you? Charlie: (frowning) Seriously, is that like the official Charmed One way of saying hello? I’m Charlie. Piper: (sighs) Well, Charlie. Whoever you are or whatever you want, I’m sure I’m not interested unless this is about Leo. Charlie: It is, in a sense. Piper: Is he coming back? (When she notices the hesitation on his face, she realizes the truth.) So he’s not. Why? Charlie: (reluctantly) I’m not the person to tell you that. All I know is that I was sent to be your new Whitelighter. Your link to the Elders. Piper: In that case, I’m really not interested. (Piper walks away to the other side of the bar and starts cleaning glasses. Charlie sits down on a stool. He leans on the bar with a bored look.) Charlie: Can I at least get a drink? This is a crappy first day for me. Piper: (annoyed) Are you kidding me? Charlie: Not really. Come on, neither of us is really happy about this new arrangement. But we’re stuck with each other. Besides, I didn’t come here for just the meet-and-greet. Piper: Let me guess, the Elders, and by that I mean my husband who skipped out on me, is concerned about some kind of evil. Charlie: You got it. Apparently some kind of creepy crawler is going around the city killing men. Piper: And I should care why? Charlie: (frowning) Uh, because you’re a Charmed One? Piper: Well, I’m sorry, but that the moment, I don’t feel particularly charmed. Six months ago, we saved the freakin’ world and it ended up costing me my husband. So unless you can get Leo down here to explain himself, I am not doing a damned thing. Charlie: Leo is a little higher up the chain than me. I can’t perform miracles. Piper: Find a way. He owes his family an explanation. Charlie: Look, I told you I can’t help, sorry. (He stands up) Well, I’m off to the next sister. Hopefully the third time is the charm. (Charlie disappears in a column of orbs. Piper angrily drops her towel and leans on the bar as tears well up in her eyes.) Scene A local restaurant. Mara is sitting at a table. With her make-up and flowery dress, she looks notably better. She spots a handsome man in glasses checking her out from the bar. She smiles to herself and then gets up and walks to the bar to join him. Scene An alley in the city. It is a crime scene. Darryl Morris is there talking to an officer. Officer: The body was found a few hours ago, inspector. We’ve never seen anything quite like it. Darryl: Alright, show me. Officer: Okay, brace yourself. (The officer leads Darryl further into the alley. The body of Ray is still webbed to the wall. Medical examiners are already at work.) Officer: We believe the cause of death is some kind of seizure, probably poison. But we won’t know for sure until his blood his tested. Darryl: Got an ID? Officer: ID in his wallet says he is Ray Franklin. He’s got a record for sexual assault. He’s a known date rapist. Darryl: Looks like someone got even with him. A former victim perhaps? Any other leads? Officer: Security guard of a club around the corner says he saw Ray leave with a petite brunette. Darryl: Do we have any details? Officer: Not yet. But we’re checking security cameras. Darryl: Alright. Officer: No offense, sir, but there is no way she could have done this. I’m, I’m not even sure what this web stuff is. Darryl: She is the only lead we got right now, officer. So find her. (The officer nods and walks away. Darryl looks at the body and shakes his head, knowing that this is not a simple murder. He walks away and grabs his phone. As he reaches the tape, a reporter comes up to him.) Reporter: Inspector Morris? Darryl: No comment. Reporter: Inspector, the name is Derek Grant from The Bay Mirror. Is it true the victim was found encased in webbing? Darryl: Like I said, no comment. Derek: Then are you aware of two similar unsolved cases in LA? Darryl: (frowning) Excuse me? Derek: In LA, two young men were found encased in webbing, they were poisoned with a rare spider venom. Is that the case here? Darryl: Nothing has been proven yet. Derek: What about the brunette woman that was seen leaving the club? Is she involved? (Darryl ignores him and walks away. He starts to dial a number.) Darryl: Phoebe, we need to talk. (Back at the yellow tape, Derek stares into the alley. He then notices a fire escape and smiles.) Scene Halliwell Manor. Phoebe enters while on the phone. Phoebe: Okay Darryl. Slow down. Yes, I will check the book and see it I can find anything on… webbing? (pause) Yeah, talk to you later. (Phoebe heads to the stairs and is startled when Charlie suddenly orbs in front of her.) Phoebe: Who the… Charlie: (interrupting in an annoyed tone) Hell am I? The name is Charlie, your new Whitelighter. And from the sound of it, you just heard about the demon I was sent to tell you about. Phoebe: (confused) Who? What? Charlie: Don’t worry, I can wait. Phoebe: Hold on, mister. The Elders are sending us a new Whitelighter? Just like that? After everything? They can’t do that without some answers from Leo. Charlie: Okay, I already went over this with both your sisters. I can’t do anything about the Leo situation. I was just sent to take over his work. Phoebe: We are not Leo’s work. We’re his family. Charlie: (annoyed) Okay, I’m just trying to do my job here. A job that already turned out to be way too much drama, by the way. Phoebe: (holds up her hands) Okay, at the moment, I really don’t care. First we’ll deal with this demon situation and then we’ll see. Charlie: Okay, good luck with that. (Charlie begins to orb out, but Phoebe grabs his arm.) Phoebe: Where are you going? Charlie: (confused) Uh, my work is done. I delivered the message. Phoebe: Well, I am going to need your help. Come on. (Phoebe heads up the stairs. Charlie sighs and reluctantly follows her.) Scene A motel room. Mara and the man in glasses enter while making out. They stop and Mara locks the door. Man: This is insane. I’ve never done anything like this before. Mara: Are you having second thoughts? Man: No. But I don’t even know your name yet. Mara: It’s Mara. Man: I’m Ben. Mara: Nice to meet you. Now why don’t you get undressed and get on the bed? I will be with you in a minute. (As Ben begins to undress, Mara enters the bathroom and walks to the mirror. She leans on the sink as she places a hand on her stomach.) Mara: Just a while longer. This has to be the one. (When Mara enters the room Ben is lying on the bed in his boxers. She seductively walks to the edge of the bed.) Mara: Thank you for doing this. Ben: (frowning) Uh, you’re welcome. Mara: Hopefully, you will be worthy. Ben: What are you..? (Before Ben can finish, Mara assumed her demonic appearance and he screams. She quickly spits her webbing to cover his mouth and then webs his arms to the bed posts. She then slips off her dress and reveals her transparent stomach with eggs. Ben’s muffed screams sound through the webbing.) (Time lapse. Mara is leaving the motel room and nearly bumps into a cleaning lady. She notices a few drops of blood on Mara’s neck.) Cleaning Lady: Housekeeping? Mara: (agitated) No! Sorry, I mean, the room is still occupied. (Mara quickly walks away, leaving the cleaning lady looking troubled.) Scene Halliwell Manor. Phoebe and Charlie are standing by the Book of Shadows as Paige enters the attic. Paige: Alright, what is the big emergency? I am skipping out on a ton of paperwork. Phoebe: Demon trouble. Paige: But it has been six months. Phoebe: And now the peace is over. Here, take a look. (She shows Paige the image of a spider-like creature.) An Arachnia, a spider-like demon capable of spitting webbing from its mouth. Paige: Pretty. So what is it after? Charlie: Apparently, this type of demon goes through some kind of reproductive cycle every few hundred years. Once the eggs grow inside them, they only have a few weeks to find a suitable mate to fertilize them, or she and the eggs die. Paige: (troubled) Suitable mate? Phoebe: A mortal. But only very few are capable of… doing the deed. She kills those who are unworthy. Paige: Like a black widow, leaving bodies in her trail. Okay, so what makes a man suitable? Phoebe: The book is unclear on that. Charlie: The demon herself might not even know, as she has already killed three men. Phoebe: Either way, we need to stop her. If she succeeds, her spawn will overrun the city. Charlie: And they won’t be cute babies. Paige: How do we vanquish her? Phoebe: There is a Power of Three spell. So that leaves us with the even more difficult job of convincing Piper to help. Charlie said she refused until she could talk to Leo. Paige: I see her point, but we still need her. You go to the club and convince her, while Boylighter and I will get some webbing to scry for the demon. Charlie: Okay, this witchy stuff is not in the job description. Call me if you have news, cause I need to chill out. (Charlie orbs away.) Phoebe: (frowning) That’s the best they could send? Paige: Forget him, we got bigger issues. You deal with Piper. I’ll call Darryl to get access to the crime scene. (Phoebe nods and the sisters leave the attic.) Scene The alley. The police have cleared out. Derek leaps down from a fire escape and lands on the ground. He walks over to the wall, where some webbing is still hanging. He takes some pictures. When he hears something, he quickly hides behind a dumpster. Darryl and Paige enter the alley. Paige: Thanks for doing this, Darryl. Darryl: Please, anything to help stop whatever did this. Do we have a clue yet? Paige: Actually we do, but I need some of the webbing to track it down. (Derek observes as Paige gets some of the webbing.) Darryl: Alright, I should get you out of here. I can’t have you contaminating the crime scene. Paige: We both know the cops are not going to solve this. But you’re right, I should get going before someone else gets hurt. (Darryl and Paige begin to walk away when Darryl gets a phone call.) Darryl: This is Morris. (pause) What? You found another one? (pause) Alright, give me the address. (pause) Sunset motel? Yeah, I know the place. Be right there. (Darryl hangs up.) Paige: Sunset motel? That’s close to P3. Darryl: I think you should call your sisters. (Darryl and Paige leave the alley and Derek steps out from behind the dumpster. A smug smile appears on his face as he heads the opposite direction.) Scene P3. Piper comes out of the manager’s office just as Phoebe enters. Piper: Hey, what are you doing here? Phoebe: Piper, we need to talk. Can we sit down? Piper: (unsure) Uh, okay. (They move to one of the booths and sit down.) Phoebe: Sweetie, I know this Leo situation is difficult, but we need you. We got a spider demon running around the city killing innocents. Piper: I’m not interested. (Piper gets up and walks away. Phoebe follows.) Phoebe: Piper, I can tell you’re hurting, but this is not like you. You’re not the type of person to let innocents get hurt. Piper: Maybe that’s exactly who I am. After all, what has doing the right thing ever brought me? What has it brought Leo? He was forced to abandon his family for doing the right thing. Phoebe: Piper… Piper: No, I’m done talking about this. I’ve made up my mind. Phoebe: Sweetie, you can’t… Piper: (angrily) Phoebe, No! I’m done. Now I need to get back to work, so please leave me alone. (Piper goes back to work at the bar. Phoebe reluctantly leaves. Piper continues to work until someone enters the club.) Piper: Phoebe! I already told you… (She looks up and sees Mara standing at the bottom of the stairs.) Sorry, but we’re not open yet. Mara: I really need a drink. I am having a bad day. Piper: Join the club, but you’ll have to come back in a few hours. (Mara becomes angry, but is then overwhelmed with pain. She screams as she reached for her stomach and falls down. Piper runs over and kneels down next to her.) Piper: Are you okay? Let me call 911! Mara: (panicked) No! (Mara grabs Piper’s arm. Suddenly, she looks shocked and her eyes turn black. Her hands turn into claws.) Mara: Witch! Piper: Wha..? (Before Piper can react, Mara fires webbing from her mouth and binds her arms to the railing of the stairs. Piper struggles as Mara goes in for the kill, but the pain in her stomach is overwhelming.) Mara: No! My babies! (Piper looks at the webbing and flick her hands to burn through them with her power. However, Mara grabs her by the throat before she can finish.) Mara: (panting) I can’t do this. I’m running out of time. I need… help. (Mara hisses and bites Piper in her neck. Piper screams out. Her eyes turn pitch black while the veins in her face darken.) Scene End Episode. Category:Scripts